


Wanna Get Hitched?

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst Free, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nakedness, Would Tessa elope?, proposal shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: April 2019Would fluffy Scott Moir propose during sex?Your bet your arse he would..‘Despite the media carry-on ice dancing does not result in an orgasm.Except for that one time they snuck out to the Ilderton rink, very drunk, in the early hours of New Year’s Day 2017.Unsurprisingly, it turns out that on-ice sex is disappointingly average sex. She’d never felt the need to try it again. But satisfying the old cliche that all competitive skaters have, at some point, fucked on the ice? Box checked.But rink sex, that’s a whole other story. They’ve engaged in a litany of rink side fucking. Dressing rooms, the office at Gadbois, under the Western stand in the Scotiabank Arena. Everyone has a workplace sex story, right?





	Wanna Get Hitched?

**Author's Note:**

> We’re back to full metal jacket fluff. 
> 
> Much of it is naked.
> 
> And there’s bling from Tiffany and Co.

Wanna Get Hitched?

Despite the media carry-on ice dancing does not result in an orgasm.

Except for that one time they snuck out to the Ilderton rink, very drunk, in the early hours of New Year’s Day 2017. 

Unsurprisingly, it turns out that on-ice sex is disappointingly average sex. She’d never felt the need to try it again. But satisfying the old cliche that all competitive skaters have, at some point, fucked on the ice? Box checked.

But rink sex, that’s a whole other story. They’ve engaged in a litany of rink side fucking. Dressing rooms, the office at Gadbois, under the Western stand in the Scotiabank Arena. Everyone has a workplace sex story, right?

They’re spending the week in Toronto. She has a series of Nivea events and Scott’s tagging along as her very handsome plus one. The past two weeks have been spent in a glorious state of euphoria after discovering she’s carrying their own plus one for the next seven months or so. She’s nine weeks pregnant. At the moment its their secret. God, their families will be ridiculous when they hear that the first VM baby is on the way. Oh, Canada.

Right now they’re sitting on the edge of the hotel bed and she’s straddling his lap. It’s one of her favourite places to be. He is slotted deep inside her and she’s moving her hips in slow circles. This right here, this is most certainly going to end in an orgasm.

She’s overcome with an almost visceral need for Scott to know how much she loves being with him.

She flashes open her eyes to meet his gaze. ‘Please don’t ever stop wanting to do this with me’, she sighs.

‘Virtch,’ he grunts ‘we’ve been together long enough for you to know that is a redundant request’.

The way they’re moving together feels amazing, it always does, but they’re no where near the crescendo of this particular performance. 

She quickens her pace and makes her movements more intentional - she stops circling and starts rocking in a linear motion - faster and sharper. Then she tilts her hips forward and his cock hits that delicious spot inside her. It makes her head involuntarily tip backwards and he kisses up her exposed throat. Fuck yes, she thinks, now we’re getting somewhere.

The noises he’s making tell her she’s doing all the right things. But she knows he is ready for a little more intensity. After almost two and a half years together she is the foremost expert on sexually satisfying the Moir half of Virtue Moir. Hell, she’s the expert in satisfying the Virtue half too. And it’s time to move things up a gear. So her hand reaches behind her to stroke Scott’s balls, her nails lightly scratching across his skin. She knows he’ll respond immediately. 

‘Holy fuck, that’s it Tess, that thing you’re doing with your hand’, he encourages. He grabs her hips and starts thrusting harder. 

Point proven. 

He looks up and gives a sex-laden smile. ‘You know your real problem is making me wanna stop doing this with you, right?’ he huffs.

She feels him slowly run his hands up her body, over her nipples, across her shoulders and down her arms. He gives both her hands a squeeze. 

He tugs her hands towards him, his signal to bring her face to his. She complies and he rewards her with a sexy, messy kiss which ends in him biting her lower lip. She is so in love with this man.

History has proven that her sexual array is packed with a comprehensive list of ways to bring Scott to the edge of reason and to ensure their evening has a very, very happy ending. Tonight she’s pulling out a little trick she hasn’t used in a while. One of her own personal favourites. Her heart beats faster in anticipation. 

She listens carefully to his breathing and when it starts to slow again she knows it’s time. She brings her hands to cup his face in what seems like preparation for a chaste kiss. But she turns his head so her mouth is at his ear.

‘I’m gonna slide off your cock and we’re going to move to the mirror. Do you wanna watch us fuck?’ she whispers. 

Turns out he does. 

*

He’s collapsed on top of her in a ravel of limbs. Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, their hands intertwined above their heads. They could not be physically closer. He can feel her heart pounding against his chest. He loves it when that happens.

‘Holy shit. You’re so fucking good at that Tess’, he declares, his cock still buried inside her. 

His head is resting on her shoulder and he wholeheartedly agrees with Nicole Kidman - the world seems such a perfect place. He’s struck by the way he’s feeling. Happy.

Something about this moment is hypnotic. He’s decided he’s going to ask her to marry him. Right now. This second. While they’re still woven together. A sex-based proposal wasn’t exacty his plan but why the fuck not he thinks.

‘You are the most divine creature, Tessa Jane’.

‘Oh’, she says tenderly, ‘look how fast you’ve moved from sex mode into sap mode, must be your personal best Moir,’ she teases, moving her head to pepper kisses along his jaw.

He smiles and looks at her in a way he knows she doesn’t recognise. She’s trying to figure it out. It’s something new. Maybe it’s the nervousness he suddenly feels. Then he sees the realisation creep over her.

‘Don’t do it’, she says softly stroking his face. ‘Please don’t propose with your dick still inside me’. 

‘How’d you...’ he barks out a laugh.

‘I know everything about you Scott Moir. I love everything about you’ she smiles.

She increases the volume of her voice, ‘But this I don’t like. Off, off. Remove it. Immediately. I’m not gonna look people in the eye and tell them that you unexpectedly proposed to me after an awesome top-five ranked, marathon sex session while we were a sweaty mess both laying on cum stained sheets’.

He wrinkles his face in disgust as he moves to lay beside her, ‘Eww Virtch. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?’ Then a pleased expression dawns across his face. ‘Hey, top five? Thank you very much. I couldn’t agree more.’ He raises his hand to give her a successful sex endorsing high-five. She rolls her eyes and stares back him. 

‘Please tell me that’s not the main message you took away from what I just said?’ she playfully shoves his shoulder. 

‘And yes, my love, my mother is exactly who I’m thinking about. And yours. When they ask us to tell them how we decided to get married it is not my dream to answer them by saying something like ‘um, it was a romantic evening guys, it started with me on top, we moved to watch ourselves fuck in front of the mirror, did the reverse cowgirl, finished off in the tried and true missionary position and Scott proposed in the post coital glow! Kate, Alma, it was night to remember, we wish you could have been there’, she finishes with raised eyebrows. 

She leans forward and kisses his mouth slowly. ‘By the way, that part in front of the mirror? Ugh, hot as fucking hell,’ she winks. 

‘Personally, I think that would be a pretty top notch proposal story. My buddies would sure appreciate it,’ he smirks.

Then silence. 

Something shifts.

She’s watching him intently. He can feel his expression change.

‘Be serious for a moment, would it really be unexpected if I asked you to marry me? Fuck. Way to take the romantic wind out of my sails there, Virtch’, he states with hurt eyes.

At this she’s hit with a massive wave of remorse. She grabs his hand and runs her fingers over his palm in an effort to soothe him. Shit. She wants to back up and eat all of her sarcastic words. 

Why did she do that? And of course, of course she wants to marry him. Doesn’t she? Then she’s blindsided by her next thought. 

Perhaps she doesn’t. Not now. 

*

They need to talk this through. She jumps up off the bed, grabs the hotel bathrobes, throws one to him and puts one on herself. 

‘Come join me on the window seat’, she invites with an outstretched arm.

‘Two secs’ he says heading to the bathroom.

When he returns she positions herself in his lap while they sit and look out at the city twinkling below. It’s pretty. Peaceful. Almost surreal. 

She runs her hand up into his hair and carefully pushes it away from him brow. She starts, ‘Nothing about the way you treat me is unexpected. That’s one of my favourite parts of us. I don’t think it’s unexpected that you want to get married. Not at all’.

He nods, sated by her response, so far.

‘I’m sorry for being sarcastic and frivolous’ she says, steeling herself for what she’s about to say next. ‘I think I used it as a deflection tactic. I want to get married too. But I’m feeling scared and apprehensive about it’.

He’s shocked. ‘Why, Sweetheart?’

‘I’m not scared to get married. Or spending my life with you. I want that too. Desperately’. 

She’s not going to cry, she’s not going to cry.

He strokes her face with his hand. He looks at her and silently tells her to go on, he’s listening. His kindness causes her tears to fall.

‘It’s about the timing. Are you asking me because we’re having a baby? Is that the reason? Would we be having this conversation if I wasn’t pregnant?’ she asks while looking down at her hands.

The vulnerability in her voice is like a thunderclap.

‘I’m mostly doing this to fulfill Canada’s dream that their sexy ice dancers get hitched and live happily ever after’ he deadpans. Despite the seriousness of her question it makes her laugh. 

‘This is important and I want to be very clear about what’s happening right now, OK? Turn around so you can see my face properly’, he taps her legs so they swing off the side of the seat. He positions himself between her legs, resting his knees on the floor and reaches up to cup her face. 

‘I’m going to ask you to marry me and before I do I want you to know why’.

He tips her chin so she’s looking into his eyes. He smiles. 

‘You’re the one, Tess. 

Mine.

Forever.

And I’m yours.

I want you because you’re ‘you’. Because you’re the perfect combination of sexy, smart and funny. Because you make everyday better. Because you don’t put up with my crap. Because I feel excited to come home to you every night. Because you helped me live out my fantasy of having sex astride the Canadian/US border’.

‘I still don’t understand why you wanted to do that but...’ she sniffs.

He continues, ‘I love you so very, very much. For a million reasons. There’s no getting away from it Sweetheart, you are going to be the mother of my children. And I think you knew that you were going to be the mother of our children way before we made this baby together’.

Her tears are still falling so all she can muster is a nod in agreement.

‘Being a mother is part of you now. And another reason why I love you. So, I suppose indirectly, yes, this baby, any baby, is part of the reason why I want to marry you. But it’s not the reason I’m asking you today. 

Is that ok?’ he waits for her reaction.

‘That’s more than OK’, she says putting her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and kissing him in a way that tells him she is satisfied with his answer.

When she opens her eyes their heads are resting together. 

‘There’s one more thing,’ he says keeping their heads together. ‘One more thing that’ll prove that asking you to marry me isn’t something that’s only been on my mind in the past two weeks’. 

He pulls back and she sees he no longer resting on both knees between her legs, but is kneeling on one knee and has a open Tiffany’s ring box in his left hand.

‘I bought this ring six weeks ago. I have been waiting for the perfect time to give it to you’ then he rolls his eyes and says in a mocking stage whisper ‘You can check the receipt, it has the purchase date if your cold, black heart doesn’t believe me’. 

She gasps and purses her lips together trying not to cry any harder. He looks to her, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

‘Sweetheart, will you be my girl forever?’

She surges forward to give kiss. Then she moves back to her seat and nods her head furiously through a watery smile, ‘Absolutely’.

*

He carefully lifts the ring out of the box.

It’s a single square stone, cushion cut against a white gold band. 

It’s beautiful. 

He slides the ring onto her finger.

She let’s out a huge shudder. 

They wipe each other’s tears away and he gently kisses the side of her mouth.

‘Now you can tell our Moms I got down on one knee while the city sparkled beneath us’.

‘We won’t tell them what happened next’ she says, standing up to slide her robe to the floor while she puts her finger in the corner of her mouth.

‘Celebratory shower sex?’ he wiggles his eyebrows.

She gives him her biggest smile, ‘I love it when you read my mind’.

*

He wakes the next morning with her head on his chest and her left hand resting on his bicep. He looks at the ring. Nope, not a dream.

‘Are you still here?’ she asks without opening her eyes. ‘I thought you might be out organising the three jet flyover for our wedding. I have big expectations Moir, lucky you’ve been earning all that coin these past two years’.

He snorts. ‘Virtch, if I had my way, it’d be you, me and the celebrant’.

She lifts her head and pouts ‘But Hello Canada would be so disappointed’. 

‘Hello Canada can go fuck themselves’ he says, giving the bird to no one in particular.

‘OK’, she says sitting up and wiggling back towards the headboard. He follows her up the bed then reaches over to take her exposed nipple in his mouth, running his tongue across it a couple of times until it’s hard.

‘I like where you’re going with this but just hear me out for a minute’, she moves his chin away from her chest up to her mouth and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

‘If you’re gonna leave those awesome boobs out in the open you’re begging for trouble’ he sighs. 

‘Focus’, she orders. ‘Would you really be happy if we got married in a registry? Because I would totally be up for that’.

He blinks. 

‘Really? Don’t you want the whole shebang?The dress, the dinner and to dance with me? We’re only gonna do this once, right?’ he laughs.

‘Absolutely serious. Deadly serious. Couldn’t be more serious. If you want a registry wedding I vote we do it. Here, on Saturday, while we’re in Toronto’ She’s moved straight into Tessa Virtue Project Management mode.

‘Sweetheart? That’s in three days. And it’s called eloping. What the fuck?!’ He moves his hand to her forehead, pretending to take her temperature.

‘I know. We just need to lodge the paperwork today, head into Tiffany’s to grab some rings and each buy an outfit. Too easy’. She claps her hands in glee.

‘I’m not yet convinced. What about our families? They’ll kill us’.

‘We will have a big party at our place in Ilderton. We’ll dazzle them with the success of our recent major life event achievements. It’ll be like a ‘fuck you losers, we got married and created a human being together. Suck on that’ kind of party’.

‘Where is the real Tess and what have you done with her?’ He is still unconvinced.

‘Look, the moms are likely to be cross about us eloping. I agree. But I think a baby will win them back, eh?’ She gives him a devilish look. ‘I’m serious. I am happy to elope. I just want you and me. We’ve lived so much of the past 20 odd years in the spotlight. Let’s do this for us, so we can just concentrate on each other feeling loved up. You can give me that intense stare, I’ll bat my eyelashes the way you like. All with no one else giving their opinion’.

He pauses. She can see the wheels ticking. Finally he gives her his heart melting smile. 

‘Alright, grab your laptop, bring up the Tiffany’s website. Let’s choose some rings’.

She squeals in excitement. 

‘This better not come back and bite me in the arse, Virtue’.

It will. 

BIG TIME.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’re feeling loved up.


End file.
